Rumeurs
by Pikagome
Summary: Petite conversation entre quelques membres de la guilde de l'Enclave Des Reflets sur certaines rumeurs qui courent... OS


Rumeurs :

Assise face au comptoir de la taverne du hall de guilde de l'Enclaves des Reflets, Leonne prenait le temps d'apprécier son verre de cidre provenant du monastère Eldvin. Après une mission risquée qui consistait en l'infiltration d'un camp de bandit, elle avait été donner un coup de main à Eda dans son verger en s'occupant de chasser quelques araignées. Pour la remercier, la propriétaire des lieux lui avait proposé d'escorter sa livraison de pomme pour le monastère Eldvin, afin de recevoir en contre-partie plusieurs fûts de cidre pour sa guilde. Voyant là une mission plus tranquille et qui lui offrait l'opportunité de renflouer la cave, la voleuse avait accepté. L'escorte s'était passée sans accro et Leonne avait pu rentrer paisiblement à la guilde avec ses fûts.

Elle en avait ensuite profité pour se détendre un peu et goûter le précieux liquide. Comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle observa discrètement les autres membres présents. Certains jouer aux cartes en pariant leurs dernières trouvailles, d'autres raconter leurs aventures, parfois en en rajoutant un peu sur leurs exploits sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il y avait aussi les concours de boisson qui consistait plus à déterminer qui était le meilleur bluffeur que celui qui était réellement capable de boire le plus.

Ce genre d'activités avaient souvent provoqué de bonnes bagarres dans la taverne. Heureusement, elles étaient généralement vite réglées grâce à l'intervention d'Aegur et de son puissant marteau ou encore de Kaos et de sa carrure plus qu'imposante.

Leonne continua son inspection furtive des autres membres de la guilde. Elle, qui normalement arrivait à aller partout en toute discrétion si elle le souhaitait, avait remarqué plusieurs regards portés plus ou moins discrètement sur elle dès son entrée dans la pièce. Cela l'intriguait. Que lui valait une telle attention ?

Les yeux zinzolin de la brune finirent par croisé ceux de Raven. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire comme seul les charrs savent les faire et vint la rejoindre. Le nécromant semblait lui aussi la regarder avec singularité. Peut-être pourrait-il lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait le droit à tous ces regards curieux, parfois accompagnés de messes basses. Elle qui avait pour habitude d'être plutôt discrète, commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Salut Chaton, un bon verre de cidre ça te tente ?

\- Euh... Oui, avec plaisir, lui répondit-il un peu amusé qu'elle utilise son surnom.

Il s'installa à ses côtés pendant qu'elle s'adressait au tavernier pour lui demander de servir à son ami un verre du cidre qu'elle avait ramené. Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait deviner l'embarras de son ami charr. Il semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose, mais ne savait pas bien comment s'y prendre. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et se contenta de tendre son verre vers lui pour trinquer.

\- A l'Enclave !

\- A l'Enclave !

Leonne attendit que le charr ait bu un gorgée pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait de la boisson :

\- Alors ?

\- Hm… pas mauvais pour du jus de pomme.

\- Contente que tu apprécies, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle but une autre gorgée et vit Raven la regarder avec hésitation. Elle ne dit rien de plus, attendant qu'il crache le morceau. Rester silencieuse et attendre n'était pas un problème pour elle, elle en avait l'habitude. Le jeune charr reposa son verre sur le comptoir et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, avant de lui poser une question :

\- Dis-moi Leonne… est-ce que c'est vrai que toi et Elsmera… vous vivez ensemble ?

La voleuse sourit intérieurement en comprenant le sous-entendu derrière cette simple question. Elle décida alors de jouer un peu sur les mots qu'il avait employé.

\- Oui, on vit ensemble.

Raven fut surpris par sa réponse et avait un peu de mal à croire qu'elle vive avec son amie Elsmera.

\- Hm… alors c'est vrai que toutes les deux vous êtes…

\- Nous sommes ? Demanda-t-elle en retenant un sourire amusé.

\- … En couple ?

Ne pouvant plus contenir son amusement plus longtemps, elle se mit à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Non du tout, réussit-elle à dire après s'être un peu calmée.

\- Ah… je me disais aussi…

Le charr semblait soulagé et reprit une gorgé de cidre.

\- Même si on dort dans le même lit, fit-elle exprès de rajouter.

En entendant cette précision il recracha aussitôt la boisson et la regarda avec de grand yeux.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Et bien ce n'est pas très grand et puis… ça nous permet de partager un peu de chaleur humaine, le taquina-t-elle.

Le charr devint pâle derrière ses poils, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Leonne cacha son amusement en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de cidre, puis elle prit un air plus sérieux et commença à expliquer la situation à son ami.

\- Il n'y a rien de sexuel entre nous tu sais, nous nous considérons plus, l'une comme l'autre, comme la jumelle que nous n'avons jamais eu.

Raven reprit quelques couleurs et prit lui aussi une autre gorgée de cidre.

\- Hm… pourtant vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça ?

Leonne sourit une nouvelle fois et posa son regard sur le comptoir.

\- Physiquement je te l'accorde, c'est plus au niveau personnalité et aussi un certain feeling entre nous. On est plus du genre loup solitaire elle et moi.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez toujours eu du mal à vous mélanger avec les autres de la guilde, mais vous avez quand même pas mal progressé par rapport à quand vous êtes arrivées.

Il fit une pause en constatant comment la jeune femme à ses côtés avait changé. A son arrivée, elle ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire, utilisant de simple gestes pour se faire comprendre ou gardant le silence. Elle se cachait sous sa capuche, ne révélant presque jamais son visage. Il y avait même eu des paris à l'époque pour savoir ce qui se cachait sous ce sombre capuchon. Plusieurs étaient secrètement tombés sous son charme quand elle l'ôta pour la première fois.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne portait sa capuche qu'occasionnellement, contrairement à Elsmera qui quittait désormais rarement sa capuche magique. Chacune communiquait davantage avec les autres membres de la guilde. Leonne leur avait montré à plusieurs reprises son habileté pour jouer avec les mots, Elsmera de son côté leur avait apporté quelques conseils avisés.

\- Tu es devenue plus sociable, finit par dire Raven.

\- C'est aussi ce que Elsme m'a dit, admit Leonne en souriant.

La jeune voleuse sentit soudainement une personne s'installait au comptoir, à un tabouret d'elle. S'étant tournée un peu plus tôt dans la direction de Raven, elle ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait, mais le devina sans problème. Elle se retourna alors vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Salut Ryldra, comment vas-tu ?

Le charr voleur lui répondit par un petit signe de la patte. Raven n'avait pas vu Ryldra entré dans la taverne et il n'avait détecté sa présence que lorsque Leonne l'avait salué. Il lui adressa rapidement un bonjour avec sa patte.

\- Un peu fatigué.

Sans lui demander, Leonne s'adressa au tavernier pour qu'il serve un verre de cidre à Ryldra. Ce dernier la remercia une fois de plus par un petit geste.

\- Une mission difficile ?

Il regarda avec hésitation Raven, avant de répondre vaguement.

\- En soi non, mais on va dire que mon binôme pour cette mission était assez… volubile et têtue…

\- Tu étais avec qui ? L'interrogea Leonne.

Gêné par la présence du nécromant, Ryldra n'osait rien dire. Raven qui connaissait la réponse à la question de la jeune femme répondit à sa place.

\- Avec ma mère… désolé pour son comportement.. je sais que des fois elle dépasse un peu les bornes.

\- Oh je vois…

Leonne parvenait aisément à se mettre à la place de son compère voleur. Ils étaient discrets, voir silencieux, pas trop du genre à s'imposer. Du coup, il n'était pas toujours simple de gérer les choses quand on se retrouvait avec un partenaire assez éloigné de cette approche.

Songeant au caractère bien trempé de Nirvana, la voleuse eu l'idée de jouer elle aussi sur les rumeurs pour taquiner Raven.

\- Et sinon comment ça va avec beau papa ?

Raven manqua de s'entrucher en entendant sa question. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. « Beau papa » ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Depuis quand sa mère avait un nouveau conjoint ?

\- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah de ta mère et Maklac pardi.

\- Hein ?!

Maklac et sa mère ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Les deux s'entendaient comme skritt et draguerre. Ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'envoyer des piques, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus. Et puis Maklac était déjà marié à une des plus belle charr de la citadelle.

\- Y a rien entre eux, sinon ma mère s'afficherait sûrement davantage, finit-il par dire en rigolant. Mais où tu es aller chercher ça ?

Les deux voleurs rigolèrent de bon coeur avec lui en imaginant la scène, puis Leonne lui retourna sa question avec amusement.

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose pour Elsme et moi.

Raven devint plus silencieux, pensant à ce qui avait amené leur discussion. Les rumeurs, ce n'était que cela, rien de plus, rien de moins. Des histoires qui se prétendent vérités et qui ne sont généralement que des déformations engendrées par ceux qui les transmettent et dont les derniers au courant sont très souvent les premiers concernés.

Cependant, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'Elsmera et Leonne soit vraiment ensemble, mais il devait en avoir le coeur net, pas seulement parce que la guerrière était son amie, mais parce que cette rumeur semblait avoir beaucoup attristé une autre des ses amies, Hermione. Au moins maintenant il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment.

\- Ah… la rumeur… soupira-t-il.

\- Hm… une merveilleuse arme de manipulation, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Ryldra à l'attention de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire malicieux. En effet, propager des rumeurs était parfois nécessaire pour certaines missions d'infiltration ou d'espionnage que les deux voleurs avaient déjà eu à réaliser. Elle pouvait facilement faire douter les conspirateurs qui s'apprêtaient à lancer un coup d'état ou un attentat. Ou alors les mettre suffisamment en confiance pour les tromper et permettre leur arrestation.

\- Absolument, même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de celle qui dit que j'ai eu une aventure avec je ne sais plus combien de gentes dames du Promontoire… dit Leonne d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu oublies aussi tes conquêtes au sein de la guilde, renchérit Raven pour la taquiner.

Les charrs rirent, amusés par la mine vexé de leur amie.

\- C'est vrai qu'à en croire la rumeur il y aurait eu Tanya, Lucie, Apoline, Dawina, Naeri, Abigael et tu serais même aller voir chez les Norns, Sonja et Moka je crois, énuméra Ryldra non sans cacher son amusement.

\- Ensuite tu aurais été plutôt tendre avec ta binôme Elawiel et maintenant ta colocataire Elsmera, précisa Raven en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à l'autre charr.

\- Mon dieu… soupira Leonne désespérée parce qu'elle entendait.

Les coudes sur le comptoir, la tête entre les mains, elle les avait écouté détailler avec précision la liste des conquêtes qu'on lui attribuait à tort.

\- Tout ça parce que j'ai eu une aventure avec la comtesse Anise et que ça s'est su je ne sais comment d'ailleurs… Je ne suis pas un don juan moi…

-Tu sais les rumeurs partent toujours d'un semblant de vérité, lui dit Raven en posant une patte sur son épaule.

-Reste à savoir laquelle, lança Ryldra ce qui le fit bien rire ainsi que le nécromant.

\- Ah ah, très drôle… répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Vois plutôt ça positivement, si on te donne tant de conquêtes c'est sûrement que quelque part tu as un certain succès, essaya de la rassurer Raven.

\- Oui, il a raison, tu n'es pas moche pour une humaine, lui dit le voleur avec un sourire amical.

Elle répondit à son sourire, avant de retourner un peu les choses contre eux.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que deux charrs me complimenteraient…

Tous les trois rire de bon coeur et continuèrent d'échanger sur tout et rien. Plusieurs fois les deux charrs revinrent sur cette histoire de conquête en essayant de trouver si l'une des jeunes femmes qu'ils connaissaient attirait un peu plus l'attention de Leonne que les autres, mais il fallait avouer que la voleuse restait très secrète sur la question.


End file.
